


One Rainy Day

by wonuclb



Series: seventeen and coffees [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, barista!wonwoo, junhao if you squint, minghao got sick, mingyu gets bullied for a sec, wonwoo protects mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: In which Wonwoo's late-night shift ended late while raining, and a stranger offering his umbrella.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: seventeen and coffees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026142
Kudos: 43





	One Rainy Day

"Kim Mingyu, a 23-year old actor, has finished his Korean Drama called True Beauty and is on a break. He says that he will be back before Christmas." The Coffee Shop's Television news came, while showing a picture of the said actor.

"Damn, he's younger than us and he's already living his dream. Look at us, Wonwoo." Junhui, Wonwoo's co-worker, told him. Its not everyday you see Junhui sigh in frustration, he regretted not taking the Chinese Drama that was offered to him. If his parents were supportive, they wouldn't back Junhui out.

Junhui kept sighing at the said thought, making Wonwoo look at him sadly as he assured his Chinese friend. "I'm sure you'll be like him one day, Junhui."

"I hope so." the boy frowned and got back to work, almost forgetting he was on his shift today.

"Wonwoo!" Junhui yelled, making the boy startled. "Junhui, what happened?"

"My boyfriend Minghao h- he's in the hospital. Wonwoo I have to go," the Chinese boy cried to Wonwoo. He knows how special Minghao is, and Wonwoo doesn't have the heart to reject anymore. "I'll cover your shift today,"

Junhui's head perked up, "a- are you sure?" he asks. "I'm more than sure, now go! Minghao is waiting for you." Wonwoo chuckled at Junhui's antics.

"Thank you Wonwoo! I'll close the shop tomorrow, now I really got to go-" the said boy thanked Wonwoo and left the shop.

Wonwoo only can sigh and silently pray that Junhui's boyfriend is okay, he knows how Minghao is important to Junhui and he couldn't help but worry. Minghao is the only one who can make Junhui leave his room to eat when he's sad, and Wonwoo is thankful that God made a boy like Minghao or Junhui would starve to death from Depression.

Snapping out of his own thoughts, Wonwoo finds himself staring at the new customer. "Hi! What do you want to order, sir?" It's almost closing time and Wonwoo doesn't have the time to argue with the boy in front of him.

The customer kept his head low, looking at his sides like he was being attacked by someone. "I would like to get a Cappucino," Wonwoo smiled at the order as he thinks of someone special to him when he was in middle school.

"That would be 4 dollars, please" he announced as the boy gave his credit card.

Wonwoo looked at the card before swiping, _"Kim Mingyu?"_ he read the card holder's name silently, trying not to get suspicious from the boy. Wonwoo gave the card politely, as the customer placed his card back into his wallet.

"Please sit down so I could get your order ready" Wonwoo gave him a warm smile and went back to work.

Once he finished making the coffee, he placed the said drink in a cup and gave it to the boy who ordered it.

"Thank you" was all he said before he drank the coffee he just ordered. Wonwoo can just smile, it's very cold and a rainy day today and the boy was just cold.

After he finished his drink, the boy stood up and gave Wonwoo a smile. _"He looks oddly familiar,"_ Wonwoo thinks, but ignores when the customer left.

One hour later, Wonwoo covering Junhui's shift has ended. He closed the shop, and securely locking it. Wonwoo left the shop, but fate wasn't letting him go off easily.

It was raining.

_Fuck,_ Wonwoo mentally cursed for not getting prepared and forgetting his umbrella in his apartment. _Fate was never good to him, ever._ He sighed in defeat as he made a plan to run towards his apartment that is blocks away.

When he stepped foot outside the shop, he expected droplets of rain pour onto him but, nothing came. Wonwoo's eyes met at a familiar boy, _the customer?_ he questions.

"Oh hey, what are you still doing here?" Wonwoo asks. The customer grins, "I'm here to pick you up!"

Now Wonwoo was straight up confused, _why would he pick him up?_

He shrugged, "Thank you.." Wonwoo forgot that the customer never introduced himself. The customer frowned, "Wonwoo did you forgot about me?"

"I- I'm sorry, I never really saw you that's all. But you do look oddly familiar.." Wonwoo squinted his eyes at the customer, _curse my bad eyesight_ he thought.

Then, the realization had hit him. This is the Kim Mingyu from the News, but do they know each other?

Mingyu sighed, "Cappucino?"

**Flashback..**

"Haha, Mingyu will never be an actor!" The bullies, who are one year older, teased.

Mingyu in middle school always gets bullied by the school playground. It's sad to see the younger getting teased for something not everyone could achieve.

He was close to tears, " S- stop.."

"Never! Hey Wonwoo, do you see this poor baby over here?" They mocked Mingyu's baby voice. Wonwoo looked up from his book and sighed, when will they ever stop teasing?

The said boy closed his book, placed it down somewhere, and held his Coffee as Wonwoo went over to Mingyu's side and smiled at the younger. "Stop bullying him, I believe he'll be an actor one day." 

They yelled in frustration knowing Wonwoo is always right, "W- whatever! Good thing you're smart otherwise I would bully you too." was the last thing they said as they walked away from the two.

Wonwoo looked at the younger, who's eyes are shaking from nervousness, "Don't listen to them! You'll be an actor one day, for sure." The older smiled at Mingyu, and the younger's goal changed from Acting into making his Hyung smile.

**End of flashback..**

Wonwoo came into his senses, "M- Mingyu?!" That's right. The boy who always gets bullied, and how Wonwoo adores this kid.

"Hi, Hyung." Mingyu grinned, feeling at ease on how Wonwoo remembers him.

"Wow, I saw you on TV a while ago"

"I know! Thanks to you I achieved my dream,"

"I'm glad." Wonwoo smiled.

Now Mingyu was frowning, "Aren't you gonna ask why?"

The older placed down his cup, "Fine you big puppy, why then?"

Mingyu, who was holding an umbrella for him and Wonwoo to be protected from the droplets of rain, let go of the said object as he crashed his lips onto Wonwoo's own. Mingyu deepens the kiss by leaning forward slightly. While Wonwoo grips Mingyu’s forearm firmly, enjoying it.

Its not everyday you see your favorite Actor and a very cute Barista (according to Mingyu) making out in the middle of the sidewalk. Mingyu's fans would freak out if they see their Actor openly making out, with a fan or a childhood crush.

Wonwoo pulled away slowly, his eyelashes fluttering. "That was.."

"I'm s- sorry I shouldn't have-" Mingyu apologized but only stopped when Wonwoo placed his own lips back to Mingyu's like it was a puzzle piece. Their lips moved in sync, savoring each other's flavors.

It was Mingyu's turn to pull away slowly, "Hyung I like you"

"I like you too" Wonwoo blushed, "But I won't date you."

Mingyu frowned, "why?"

The older clung his arms to Mingyu, "Not until you take me out on a date"

He smiled, "Sure. If that's what my future prince wants," Wonwoo blushed at the nickname.

"S- stop, let's go?" Wonwoo asked.

"Where?"

"My place," Was the last thing Wonwoo said as he ran away from Mingyu, smiling.

Mingyu chuckled as he followed Wonwoo, who is smiling. "Sounds nice, babe."

Little did they knew, Junhui and Minghao were watching them from a far.

"I wish we had a Junhui and a Minghao to do that too," Junhui frowned. Minghao rolled his eyes as he kissed his boyfriend, "Thanks for taking care of my by the way."

Junhui grinned as he hugged _his_ boyfriend, "Anything for Bǎobèi."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was somewhat readable, I'm sorry about my writing style!
> 
> talk to me on [Instagram.](https://intagram.com/cheoluvs)


End file.
